mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shungo Oyama
| birth_place = Tochigi Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Japanese | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Judo | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 7 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 12 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Shungo Oyama (大山峻護 Shungo Oyama, born April 11, 1974) is a Japanese mixed martial artist with a background in judo and Sambo. Career Shungo Oyama has appeared in the KOTC, ROTR, Pride, K-1 HERO'S, and Dream organizations. And has a record of 7-12-0 as of April 5, 2009. He is most known for being a student of Japanese Judo superstar Hidehiko Yoshida, and briefly trained with 3 time King of Pancrase Bas Rutten. Shungo has also trained at the famed Takada Dojo, run by former Pride General Director Nobuhiko Takada. Though his record is not impressive, Shungo has gained respect for his die hard spirit, and stubbornness to submit. On more than one occasion he has been injured or choked unconscious due to his refusal to tap out. Shungo was also once thought to be one of Japan's most feared strikers, and was in the main event at PRIDE 22-Beasts From The East 2 against the late Ryan Gracie, who broke Shungo's arm during the fight. Shungo's biggest victory was over Renzo Gracie of the famed Gracie Jiu-Jitsu family. With a combination of his own unorthodox fighting style, and a little Kazushi Sakuraba imitation, Shungo was able to frustrate Gracie and dominate the fight to gain a unanimous decision. In the most controversial moment of the match, the normally upbeat and respectful Gracie spit in Shungo’s face; irritated by his fight antics. |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=8|'7 Wins' (1 (T)KO's, 4 submissions, 2 decisions), 12 Losses. |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' |- |04/05/2009 | Loss |7-12 | Andrews Nakahara |DREAM.8: Welter Weight Grandprix 2009 1st Round |TKO (Punches) |1 |2:00 |- |04/29/2008 | Loss |7-11 | Yoon Dong-sik |DREAM.2: Middle Weight Grandprix 2008 1st Round |Decision (Unanimous) |2 |5:00 |- |10/28/2007 | Win |7-10 | Carlos Newton |K-1 -HERO'S Olympia in Korea |Submission (Strikes) |3 |2:42 |- |10/9/2006 | Loss |6-10 | Melvin Manhoef |K-1-Hero's 7 |TKO (Strikes) |1 |1:04 |- |8/5/2006 | Win |6-9 | Rodrigo Gracie |K-1-Hero's 6 |Decision (Unanimous) |2 |5:00 |- |3/15/2006 | Loss |5-9 | Melvin Manhoef |K-1-Hero's 4 |TKO (Cut) |1 |2:51 |- |12/31/2005 | Win |5-8 | Peter Aerts |K-1-Premium 2005 Dynamite |Submission (Heel Hook) |1 |0:30 |- |11/5/2005 | Win |4-8 | Yun Seob Kwak |K-1-Seoul Hero's |Submission (Achilles lock) |1 |1:14 |- |9/7/2005 | Loss |3-8 | Sam Greco |K-1 Hero's 3 |KO (Knees and Punches) |1 |2:37 |- |3/26/2005 | Win |3-7 | Valentijn Overeem |K-1 Hero's 1 |Submission (Toe Hold) |1 |1:28 |- |11/20/2004 | Loss |2-7 | Sean O'Haire |K-1 Fighting Network Rumble on the Rock 2004 |TKO (Punches) |1 |0:31 |- |7/19/2004 | Loss |2-6 | Mirko Filipovic |PRIDE-Bushido 4 |TKO (Strikes) |1 |1:00 |- |3/16/2003 | Loss |2-5 | Dan Henderson |PRIDE 25-Body Blow |TKO (Punches) |1 |3:28 |- |9/29/2002 | Loss |2-4 | Ryan Gracie |PRIDE 22-Beasts From The East 2 |Submission (armbar) |1 |1:37 |- |6/23/2002 | Win |2-3 | Renzo Gracie |PRIDE 21-Demolition |Decision (Unanimous) |3 |5:00 |- |7/29/2001 | Loss |1-3 | Wallid Ismail |PRIDE 15-Raging Rumble |Submission (Triangle Choke) |2 |2:30 |- |5/27/2001 | Loss |1-2 | Wanderlei Silva |PRIDE 14-Clash of the Titans |TKO (Strikes) |1 |0:30 |- |4/29/2001 | Loss |1-1 | Phillip Miller |KOTC 8-Bombs Away |TKO (Strikes) |2 |3:00 |- |2/24/2001 | Win |1-0 | Mike Bourke |KOTC 7-Wet and Wild |KO (Punch) |1 |0:17 |- References *Professional MMA record *List of Male Mixed Martial Artists Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:People from Tochigi Prefecture ja:大山峻護 Category:Rumble on the Rock fighters